


The Good and The Bad

by coffeexwhiskey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, AryaxGendry - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, Happy Ending, Mental Health Issues, nymeria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeexwhiskey/pseuds/coffeexwhiskey
Summary: Arya gasped at the sight of him. She placed the dog on the ground and ran to him.“You’re crazy!” she said through the embrace.Gendry chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her.Arya was sobbing again, wetting the grey shirt Gendry was wearing.His hand ran up and down on her back, as he swayed them in a slow dance.“Why are you crying?”“Because!” Arya pulled back to see his face.She cupped his cheeks and blinked away the tears that wouldn’t stop from streaming.“I love you, you stupid shit!"
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 21
Kudos: 161





	The Good and The Bad

Gendry was quick to get up from his seat in the dining table when he heard the loud bang of the front door being shut, his computer well forgotten.

He went straight to meet the woman who was tediously shrugging her coat off and kicking her shoes to the side.

"Jesus Arya, where were you? I was worried!" He ran his hand on his face as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah, worried," she snapped, passing through him.

That short reply was enough for Gendry to know something had happened. With brows drawn together, his eyes overflowing with concern, he followed her to their bedroom where she was peeling herself from her work clothes and lazily putting on a pair of pajamas.

"What happened?" Gendry asked from the door.

"You know what happened," Arya threw herself on the bed. She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. Her balled up fists were sure to leave marks with her nails digging in her palms.

Gendry carefully walked closer to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Breathe," he instructed.

"I am."

She wasn't.

He ran a hand through the back of his head, heaving another long sigh at the sight of his girlfriend; sprawled on the bed, like Jesus Christ on the cross, unmoving.

"I'm sorry," Gendry said quietly. "It's past nine. I was expecting you to be home three hours ago and I couldn't reach you on the phone-"

"My phone died," she interjected dryly. "I'm sorry, too," and whispered the last words.

Arya felt the mattress shift when Gendry stood up. She heard him walk away before announcing he'll heat up her food and get her a cup of tea.

These are the moments when she'd feel guilt swallow her up, along with the voice in her head that would repeat the words:  _ He's tired of you. He'll leave soon. _

She'd try to clear her mind, focusing on her inhales and exhales as Genrdry reminded and the feeling of pain that was piercing on her hands.

She heard the microwave beeping and a minute after she heard Gendry calling out for her.

Building up all her energy and will, she pushed herself off of the bed and found Gendry waiting for her in the dining room.

He was back with his computer and it looked like she wasn't the only one who needed a cuppa that night.

"I don't think I'm going to work tomorrow," she said halfway through her dinner, poking the peas around her plate.

Gendry had expected that, so he said nothing and simply nodded his head when he glanced up to her.

Despite the lack of appetite, she forced the food down her throat because she was grateful for Gendry's effort of making them dinner and even reheating it for her. She didn't have the energy to argue knowing Gendry would press on if she'd decline supper.

After silently sipping their teas, Arya stood up; mug and plate in her hands.

"I'll wash that. You can go to bed," Gendry took the dishes from her and planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

She pulled out a small grateful smile and reached up to grab his face to properly give him a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Always welcome," Gendry replied before pivoting towards the sink.

After washing the dishes and making sure all the doors were locked and closed and the lights were off, he found Arya on her side of the bed, arms wrapped around her legs that were pushed up on her chest.

Gendry rushed to her side.

She crawled in between his legs, her chest against his, her head tucked underneath his chin like a baby asking for skin to skin contact from her parents. It was either this or her back on his front as he envelopes her close to him.

It all started during one summer, she was 18.

She gave Robb and Jon tight hugs before stepping away from them with a sad wave. She couldn't sleep the night before, dreading the day she'll have to leave her brothers again north of the Wall as she heads back to Winterfell. 

Eight months, she won't be seeing them and she worried she'd never see them again if their expedition failed.

She stepped inside the bus; the smell made her stumble back.

_ I don't like this. I don't want to get on this thing. _

But she had to.

The moment she was on her seat by the window, she felt the prickles of needles, from her fingers and thumbs; it ran up her arms to her shoulders leaving them numb. Then it was her ribs, she couldn't breathe as her bones crushed her lungs slowly.

When the wheels of the bus started to turn, her vision turned too. She felt dizzy and her brain was on fire. Her stomach rolled inside her body like it wanted escape along with the breakfast she ate before leaving her brothers’ apartment.

With her numb hands, she struggled to pull out her phone, doing her best not to drop the device and dialed Robb's number, "I can't breathe. I-I think I'm going to die."

Twenty minutes later, she was back in the terminal, her brothers waiting for her on the platform, and then she collapsed.

That was her first panic attack, and back then, it had no name for her and those around her.

But that was not the biggest trigger. It was the accident two years after.

Her whole family was finally able to match their schedules, camping in the Vale like they always did when she was still young and Rickon was still a baby.

Her parents rented the biggest van offered by the car rental and she’d fight her siblings for the seat behind the driver’s, her father’s.

They were heading back to Winterfell when all of a sudden, everything was pitch black for a moment for Arya, Sansa, and Jon; hours for her mother, Robb, Bran, and Rickon... But forever for her father...

"Where were you?" Gendry asked softly, his hands ran up and down her arms, warming her.

"I tried to ride the tube."

She felt Gendry's head back away and peeked down on her. "You did what?"

She lifted her head to see his face. "My car broke down, my last call was for the mechanic to ask for a tow truck. So I took the tube."

"Why didn't you get a cab?"

"Because I wanted to try getting on the tube again," she reasoned, pressing her face back on his chest. "I thought I could make it, but after the first stop I got pushed away in the back..."

"Away from the door."

She nodded. "I thought I was about to throw up, I couldn't breathe because I couldn’t see my escape route, so on the next stop I went out."

Gendry massaged the back of her head with his careful hand.

She closed her eyes, slowly relaxing in his hold.

"I walked all the way from the second stop to the apartment," Arya added.

"That's not far-... You took the long road?"

Arya nodded again.

"The river," they both said at the same time.

She jerked her head away from him and held his questioning gaze.

She brushed her tongue on her lower lip before she bit the flesh nervously.

Her hands fisted on his shirt. Her desperate gaze never quivered. 

"Fuck me, Gendry," she whispered. She reached out a hand, caressed his cheek, "Fuck me hard. Make me forget," she pleaded.

And Gendry complied.

As they made love, the burning memory of her episode on the tube that night sat on the back of her head.

She’ll never forget...

When Arya woke up the following morning, Gendry was not in bed anymore. Rubbing her eyes with one hand, she used the other one to reach for her phone on the nightstand.

_ 6:17AM _

She had a few messages, from Sansa; wondering if she’s up for a pint or two this Saturday, from Shireen; asking if she’s home because her cousin was so worried last night where she’s been and the last one was from her boss; asking if she’s up for a new book to review since she just submitted her last one for editing.

Throwing her plan from last night, going to work would be a good distraction Arya thought.

Taking her robe from the chair near their bed, she wrapped herself with the silk material and found Gendry crouching by the laundry room.

“Morning, love. What are you doing?” she asked, walking to him to give him his morning kiss.

Gendry smiled, throwing the pile of dirty clothes inside a basket.

“Morning. Just doing some laundry,” he checked the washer before following her in the breakfast counter.

“Why? It’s barely even seven,” Arya eyed him curiously; they usually do their laundry together during the weekends and after breakfast so this was quite unusual.

Gendry chuckled, turning his back on her. He took the toast from the toaster and handed the plate to her. He was cracking eggs on the pan when Arya called again.

“Gendry?”

“Yeah, well. I was thinking maybe we can lounge around today. I just need to get to the office to attend a briefing for a new device then I can pick you up here so we can go grocery shopping and maybe the park or something,” he explained, cracking another egg for himself.

Arya raised a brow, “Then what’s with the laundry?”

“Oh that, just thought I’d do it early this week,” he mumbled.

While he sliced some avocados, Arya prepared their coffee.

They were eating at the counter when Arya said, “I actually changed my mind. My boss said there’s a new book up for grabs… Thought I could make the review for that one.”

She thought Gendry would be disappointed. He had planned their day, but instead, he seemed glad that she’s going to work.

That’s when her mind went crazy again.

_ He doesn’t want to spend time with you. He looks happy, look at him. There must be another woman waiting for him now that’s you’ve dismissed his plans for the day. _

But no.

Arya closed her eyes, balled her fists and took deep breaths.

It was easier to do this when she’s at home with Gendry. She’d look like a crazy woman if she does her ‘calming tricks’ in public.

Lunatic.

She opened her eyes when she felt Gendry’s hand on her arm.

He had that look again. Not pity, she knew he was over that. It was more like, ‘What do you want me to do?’

Because Gendry already understood.

They’ve been through this for almost four years now. She knew there were times that Gendry would get frustrated with her, especially when she just shuts down and not say a single word and just lay in bed, ignoring the world.

She’d look like she’s ignoring the world but really, no. She was overthinking what’s happening to her life and the world around her.

Arya shook her head and cleared her throat; she finished her toast and forced a smile to Gendry. “Can you drop me off at work?”

“Yeah. Of course. I’ll go to the grocers after I’m done at work,” he took their dirty dishes. “I’ll pick your car up at the mechanic later maybe around four then I’ll fetch you at work. Pizza and wine later?” Gendry asked as he washed the plates and mugs.

“That’ll be nice,” she replied, heading for the shower.

While it was Gendry’s turn to take a bath, Arya finished the laundry he started and both left their apartment like nothing happened the night before.

Because really, nothing happened. That’s how they wanted to keep living their lives. At least that’s how Arya wanted it to be.

His briefing went well. Gendry was smiling from ear to ear when he left the conference room eager to get his hands on a new project that would help the medical industry.

He works for a company that develops machines used for medical research.

This equipment they have just discussed was for a medical trial that will be used to study the brain function of a person who’s in a coma… and he’s going to help make a change.

The moment he stepped out of his office building, he drove to the nearest grocery store to get their usual supplies.

Arya hates shopping. Clothes, shoes, and books were fine because she can always order them online. But grocery shopping was a whole different story. Arya loved the farmer’s market Sundays because it’s in an open space, where there’s a sun shining down at her as she holds Gendry’s hand. Being inside a grocery store was not like that.

Whenever she’d place a foot on a Tesco, Gendry will always be with her. But he knows he can’t be there all the time, so he challenged her. Icecream was her responsibility. If they ran out of icecream, Arya’s expected to face the sliding doors of the store.

It was stupid, but Arya understood his good intentions. Though sometimes, she realized that she’s a spoiled girlfriend. That icecream rule will always be ignored when she’s PMSing and Gendry wouldn’t argue whenever she requests for a tub of coffee-crumble icecream.

So when he got inside the grocery store, he took a trolley with him and pulled out his phone where he and Arya listed down their shopping list the other day.

Eggs, milk, fruits, vegetables, Arya’s fruit loops and his cornflakes, shaving cream, extra shampoo for him, and conditioner for her and the list goes on.

By the time he was in the counter, the time on his watch said it was almost noon.

So as he loaded the bags in the trunk of his car, he sent Arya a message reminding her to eat her lunch and drop the book and pen she’s holding.

Arya’s reply made him chuckle.

_ You know me too well. I love you too. Eat your lunch. _

Now that she mentioned it, Gendry would have to look for a place to eat his lunch. It’d be too lonely to stay in the empty apartment and he was not in the mood to cook.

A local deli was on the other side of the street so Gendry decided to get a sandwich.

Gendry pulled out his phone and went through his emails as he munched on his ham sandwich. He was dabbing a tissue on his mouth, ready to leave when a little girl approached him.

She was smiling sweetly at Gendry. Big eyes and dark curly locks, the little girl was holding a stack of papers in one hand.

She took one and reached out to Gendry.

“Hi, my name is Weasel,” She motioned for Gendry to take the paper, it was a flyer.

“I’m sorry to disturb you. My mum and I were just about to have lunch and I was wondering if you want to adopt a dog? My mum works for the pound up North and they have different kinds of dogs and puppies you can take home.”

Gendry couldn’t help and smile when the little girl blinked her eyes rapidly and full of hope. So, he read the writing on the flyer.

“Well, thank you, Weasel. Maybe I will go and check out those dogs and puppies.”

Just then a frantic woman came rushing to them; Weasel’s mother.

“Weasel!” she hissed and grabbed the little girl.

“I’m sorry. I told her to give them away when we’re outside and not here. I’m really sorry.” The woman looked so embarrassed; she could hide under the table but Gendry brushed off her apology.

“That’s alright,” Gendry stood up and pocketed his phone. “Thanks for this Weasel,” he raised the paper in his hand and waved them goodbye. The girl was still grinning at him while her mother continued to nag about how it was not good to distract people when they’re eating.

As Gendry walked back to his car, he read the details written on the paper and noticed the photo of the cute dog staring at him and thought of one person, Arya.

His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as he hummed along to the song on the radio.

He thought about the number of booklets and pamphlets that Arya had collected whenever she visits a clinic and the number of times he’d read the term ‘Animal-Assistance Therapy.’

Arya had wanted a dog, but then they were still living in their old crappy apartment that didn’t allow pets so the idea was thrown away.

Since then they never thought of having a pet, not until Weasel.

Gendry parked his car in the almost empty parking space in front of the dog pound.

The moment he stepped foot inside the building, he could smell the scent of dogs wafting through the air.

A woman who Gendry guessed was in her late forties approached him with a kind smile. She was holding a clipboard with one hand and a handheld transceiver in the other.

“Good morning, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?” she greeted.

Gendry fumbled through his back pocket and pulled out the flyer Weasel gave him.

“I was wondering if I can take a look at the dogs you’re fostering and maybe take one home with me,” Gendry replied hopefully, showing her the paper.

A brighter smile grew on the woman’s face, “That’s lovely! Please, come with me.”

They walked through offices left and right until they approached a gate in the back.

“By the way, my name’s Maddy. And that,” she pointed at a woman feeding a brown pup with a syringe, “That’s Erica. We volunteer every other day to care for the dogs.”

She guided him further until they reached another gate. Gendry could see the cages where they housed all the abandoned dogs.

“Are you all volunteers here?” Gendry asked in curiosity.

“Oh yes. The founder of the pound comes almost everyday. He likes to rescue them himself,” Maddy explained, taking a set of keys hanging by the gate.

She motioned for the dogs, some started howling and barking, jumping and scratching the iron bars. Other dogs enjoyed lazing in the corner of their cages, hiding behind their paws.

“Who’s the founder?” Gendry asked as they walked carefully in the hallway of dogs.

“Sandor Clegane. We call him the Hound. Tough looking man but really soft in the heart when it comes to his own hounds.”

Gendry nodded as he studied dog per dog.

“What kind of dog are you looking for sir…?”

“Gendry,” he turned on his side to smile at the woman, “Please call me Gendry.”

Maddy acknowledged his reply with another one of her kind smiles.

He brushed a hand on the back of his neck, thinking, “It’s actually for my girlfriend. Well, for us I supposed. She needs an animal friend; we’ve read they’re good for therapy.”

The woman’s eyes widened in understanding.

She cleared her throat and marched further, “Here, this little one was saved just the other day.”

Maddy showed him a grey and white pup, scratching the back of its ear with one paw.

“We think it’s a Labrador Husky. The Hound said it’ll be easier to tell if it’s older.”

The side of Gendry’s mouth twitched upward as he crouched down to be on the puppy’s level.

The pup was still small and seemed calm despite locking eyes with a stranger. Gendry couldn’t help but have his finger pass through the space of the cage and rubbed it on the puppy’s fur.

“How old do you think he is?” He asked without taking his eyes away from it. The pup started licking his finger and a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

“She is maybe around seven months or so. If she’s really a labrador husky, she’ll live for… ten to fifteen years,” Maddy answered from behind him. He heard the HT make a sound from her grip, but the lady ignored it.

“She?”

“We don’t name them if they’re still new.”

Gendry nodded.

“Hi there little lady,” he whispered. “Want to meet Arya?”

The puppy barked for the first time and Gendy’s laugh was joined by Maddy’s.

“Would you like to adopt her?” Maddy inquired.

“I’d love to,” Gendry replied without a second thought, looking up to the woman with a grin.

Arya sent the text right before she hopped off of the cab just in case she had missed Gendry.

_ Hey, love. I’m here at the pizzeria in front of the apartment. Went home early. Not in the mood. If you’re in the mechanic no need to pick me up. See you, my love. <3 _

Arya thanked the heavens it was still working hours or else the place would have been packed for dinner. She orders their usual, half pepperoni her favourite, and the other half super overload, Gendry’s choice of pie and asked for it to be delivered in their apartment at seven.

She fiddled with the button of her coat as she walked the short distance from the pizza parlour to their apartment and greeted the people in the lobby.

“Gendry left already?” she asked the security of their building.

The man nodded, “About thirty minutes ago, Miss Stark.”

“Thanks, Harold,” She patted him on the shoulder and went straight to the lift.

She checked the watch on her wrist and smiled at the thought of Gendry,  _ always on schedule. _

She fished her keys out of her bag when the doors to the lift opened and quickly unlocked the door to their place.

The instant she stepped foot of their apartment she knew something was up.

The grocery bags were still on the living room floor, there were two boxes by their bedroom and her nose whiffed a scent that she can’t really tell what.

Taking small steps inside, Arya almost hit herself on the side table when her eyes caught sight of the furry pup sitting peacefully on a cage behind the couch.

“What the…” she breathed.

She kneeled down on the floor by the cage and when the puppy sensed her presence, it was quick to be on its paws, tail wagging and nose puckered in the air.

“Hi! Oh my goodness you’re so cute!” Arya cooed. “Did Gendry bring you here?” she mumbled while opening the cage to take the puppy out.

When it barked at her question, Arya giggled through the dog’s kisses on her face.

“Well, you like me already, huh?” She bounced the pup in her arms.

Realizing she still had her bag, she walked over to the dining table to drop it only to find Gendry’s favourite pen, the one Robb gifted him for Christmas two years ago and some papers. One was folded.

Out of interest, with the dog still in her arms, she took the folded letter only to find her name written on the back.

A smile grew on Arya’s lips at his scribbly handwriting, “Oh my love.”

She dropped the letter on the table to pull out a chair, the little dog sat on her lap as she unfolded the letter addressed to her.

_ Hi love! _

_ Surprise! I know I didn’t ask permission or even gave a warning but… I still hope you like my little gift. I know it’s not your birthday or our anniversary or Christmas. But it doesn’t have to be. _

_ I just thought it would be a nice addition to our little family along with that succulent you call our baby. This one’s better because it can bark. _

_ It has been what? Three years, give or take since you’ve told me about your worries? I know it’s still there and what happened last night was a reminder not just to you but also to me that it’s still there. Your trips to your therapist are a constant reminder too and your little moments whenever we’re outside. _

_ When you told me about it, I’m going to be honest; I was confused. I had no idea because whenever we spend time together you never seemed like an anxious person. But now I understand. _

_ The way you take small peeks by the door when we’re out on a date, the way you’d rather take a cab than the tube, when you like to arrange and rearrange the things around you and all that, those were the little signs I ignored during our first few months together. _

_ I guess it really hit me when we had to take our first plane trip together. I remember how you couldn’t sleep for nights and how you kept asking ‘Can’t we just drive there?’ It really annoyed me, to be honest. It was either fifteen hours of driving or a two-hour flight. You kept on talking about going to Spain and when I got us those tickets you just cried. _

_ I never apologized for that, for being ignorant. I’m sorry, love. But you have no idea how happy I was when you said the trip wasn’t so bad. That it was one the best you’ve ever had. _

_ To tell you the truth, I do get frustrated sometimes. Especially when there’s nothing I can do to make you feel better but just spoon you in bed. Knowing that’s the only thing I can help you with makes me feel so useless. So I try to give you space when you tell me you feel shitty because I know you also don’t want me there hovering over you asking dumb questions. _

_ There was one time you asked me when will I leave. Remember how I got so angry I almost broke my computer for typing too hard? Then when you had one of your bad days, you asked me again and I walked out on you. _

_ There’s a reason why I get angry. I don’t want you asking me that question because that question is stupid. _

_ If you’re worried I’ll leave you because of your condition, please remember this. Your anxiety is just a part of you, a small part. And I love that part of you just as much as I love the peanut butter and banana eating Arya, the Arya that loves to sit by the window to read her books and write damned reviews about it, I love the part of you that makes Bran and Rickon cry out in laughter. It amazes me how you can annoy Sansa, Robb and Jon with just a word, and I love you for that. I love how you’d rather stay at home most of the time because it means I can have all your attention and not the random strangers around us when we’re outside. I love how passionate you are to your family and friends, even letting Shireen stay with us for some time when she got her heartbroken. Wow, I wish it was me who got to punch that guy in the face and not you. And I love how you felt sorry after throwing a hook on that prick. _

_ I love you Arya, every part of you, the good and the bad. And I know you love me too, my good side and my bad side. _

_ And that’s why I did the laundry early because I know how much you hated doing it yet you still finished the last pile this morning. I did it because I love you and you finished it because you love me. _

_ So please never ask me when I’ll be leaving you. Just remember, if that day comes, I’m not leaving you because of your anxiety… I’m leaving you because you’re an arse. _

_ I love you, Arya Stark. Always. _

_ _

_ Yours, Gendry _

_ PS: Give her a name; I know you’d like to do the honours. _

Arya was sobbing when she got to the last bit of Gendry’s letter. Her tears left stains on the paper. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, the puppy on her lap started to bark.

“It’s ok hun, I’m alright,” it wriggled more in her hold. Arya chuckled through her tears at the puppy’s concern.

She ruffled the back of its ear. It barked happily even more.

“I was hoping I get to see your initial reaction when I hand you my gift.”

Arya looked up by the door to see Gendry standing there with his hands on his hips.

Arya gasped at the sight of him. She placed the dog on the ground and ran to him.

“You’re crazy!” she said through the embrace.

Gendry chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Arya was sobbing again, wetting the grey shirt Gendry was wearing.

His hand ran up and down on her back, as he swayed them in a slow dance.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because!” Arya pulled back to see his face.

She cupped his cheeks and blinked away the tears that wouldn’t stop from streaming.

“I love you, you stupid shit! And you got us a puppy and your letter!” She pointed to the table then giggled when she felt the pup running around them.

Gendry laughed too.

Arya pressed her forehead against his; she leaned to his lips giving him a kiss that poured out all her appreciation and love.

“You deserve the world Arya Stark.”

Arya shook her head, “I already have it.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Are you talking about me or the dog?”

Arya jerked away from him and hit him in the chest.

She picked up the pup who was still bouncing around them.

“Have you named her yet?”

“I want to name her Nymeria, like that female warrior from the history books, you know,” Arya replied, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Gendry furrowed his brows playfully, “Are you talking about yourself, love?”

Arya smiled at his retort. She gave him another kiss and said, “I’m no warrior.”

Gendry pulled her close and deposited a kiss on her forehead.

They had their eyes on Nymeria when Gendry whispered, “Yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on World Mental Health Day aka my birthday, but my own anxiety got in the way. BUT, I'm here now.
> 
> Sorry for the typos and stuff, I know I should get a beta soon. 
> 
> Hope you liked this one!
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. <3  
Lavyah!


End file.
